


Seven ate 9

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven overhears something she doesn't quite understand and goes to her captain for an explanation





	Seven ate 9

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on Family Matters but I wrote several short fics yesterday. I've been stalled on the longer fic and losing my confidence as a writer, so I wrote a few fluff pieces that may or may not be any good.

Seven of Nine felt puzzled as she made her way to her captain's quarters. When she entered she found Kathryn still in uniform, lounging on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and a Padd in the other.

“Hello Seven,” she said, setting both aside and standing to greet her girlfriend with a kiss. A jolt of pleasure went through the former drone and she smiled, momentarily forgetting her confusion.

The change in parameters of her interpersonal relationship with the captain was a fairly recent one. They had only been dating a few weeks and Seven still felt exuberant every time they kissed, although they had not done much more than that yet.

“What's on your mind, honey?” Kathryn asked, sitting back down. “You looked adorably confused when you walked in. Come sit with me.”

“Confusion is not adorable, Kathryn, it is...frustrating. It is not a feeling I enjoy and one I find myself dealing with far too often.”

“Of course, I'm sorry,” she said with a sympathetic smile. “What has you confused this time Seven?”

“A conversation I overheard in the Mess Hall between Tom Paris, B'elanna Torres, and Harry Kim. It was meant to be a joke I think, as they were laughing, but I do not understand the humor.”

“You shouldn't eavesdrop on people, Seven, it isn't polite,” Kathryn scolded lightly.

“Even if they were talking about us?”

“What? What about us, what did they say?” she asked, her expression changing to one of concern.

“Lieutenant Paris said 'why was 6 afraid of Seven' which is what alerted me to the conversation then Ensign Kim said 'because Seven ate 9.”

“Oh that's an old numerical joke, Seven, he didn't mean _you_ -”

“There is more.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Lt. Torres said 'then I guess Janeway must be 9.”

Kathryn's face turned bright red and she chuckled awkwardly.

“I do not understand, Kathryn,” Seven said, frowning. “Why would I eat you? I am not a cannibal.”

“It's not, uh...it doesn't mean eat like food in this instance, Seven, it...God,” she said, blushing harder, unable to look Seven in the eye.

“I am confused, Kathryn.”

“It...O-oral sex is sometimes referred to as eating out,” she explained quickly.

A look of comprehension spread over Seven's features, along with a smile.

“I understand now,” Seven said, her blue eyes sparkling. “That is somewhat amusing.”

“And extremely inappropriate. I'll be having a word with them tomorrow,” Kathryn said, a stern look on her still-flushed face.

“Kathryn?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“May I eat you for dinner?”

 

THE END

 


End file.
